


Fantasies

by writingboutfanfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingboutfanfic/pseuds/writingboutfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo has a massive crush on his best friend, Kenma's dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

The one thing that Kuroo Tetsurou could say about his best friend Kenma was that his dad was fucking hot. 

He had first met Kenma’s dad when he was entering the throes of puberty. Kenma’s dad was tall, blond with a slender body. His name was Tsukishima Kei and he was **so** fucking attractive. Kuroo had awkwardly said ‘hello’ while simultaneously trying to hide his boner. When he had gotten home from his best friend’s house the first thing he did was masturbate. The next thing he did was look at his hands in horror because **what the fuck was he doing?** That was his best friend’s dad! Someone who was twenty years older than him. However, despite the moral dilemma, Kuroo couldn’t get Tsukishima out of his head, especially his ass. He tried to stay away from Kenma’s house to try and wean off his fantasy but it only got stronger. Kuroo wanted Tsukishima.

When he was fifteen. Kuroo had gone around to Kenma’s unannounced too excited about the new game he purchased and marched right over to play it. He knocked on the door but no answer came. Kenma didn’t leave the house often, so he was a little concerned. He veered away from the front door, slipping around the side of the house to the living room windows. He peered in, between the cracks of the curtains. He could see most of the room and was very vividly able to see the two people in the middle of the room. One was bent over the coffee table while the other was behind him, rapidly thrusting his hips. He recognised the person thrusting their hips straight away, it was his volleyball coach, Yamaguchi. It took him half a second to realise it was Kenma’s dad being bent over the table and fucked roughly. Kuroo could barely hear the muffled moans behind the glass of the window but he could see Tsukishima’s face twisted in pleasure, mouthing something to the man that was buried deep inside him. The teen continued watching silently, somewhere in his mind wondering why the fuck he was watching two men have sex in the living room from the window. He had a brief mental argument with himself before he came to the conclusion that he should leave. He trudged back to the front of Kenma’s house, walking awkwardly due to the stickiness that was coating the front of his underwear.

~

Kuroo slumped down on the table with a loud sigh earning a smile from Oikawa, that was sitting opposite him.

“What’s wrong Tetsu?” Oikawa smiled.

“I’m going to Kenma’s and he’s going to be there,” Kuroo explained, bringing his head up to look at the smirking brunette with a pained look.

“Lot of masturbation coming your way then.” He laughed.

“Don’t talk about that stuff,” Iwaizumi grumbled, slapping Oikawa in the back of the head. He yelped in pain, rubbing the spot where he was hit, vigorously.

“Iwa-chan.” He cried, clutching onto his boyfriend’s sleeve earning another hit from Iwaizumi. Oikawa gave him a glare and turn his attention back to the distressed teen.

“Why do you even like him?” Iwaizumi asked, intertwining his fingers with Oikawa’s under the table. Who knows how long Oikawa would sulk for if he didn’t?

“He’s just so hot it hurts my heart. I long to get in between his thighs. All I can think about is cumming all over his-“

“That’s so naughty, Tetsu.” Oikawa giggled, “What would Kenma say if he found out that you were a nasty pervert fantasising about his dad?”

“And that’s why he **won’t** find out, right guys?” Kuroo replied, his voice low and threatening. Oikawa just gave him a sly smile like always and Iwaizumi just nodded.  Kuroo wasn’t really aiming his threat at him, he kept to himself and wasn’t one for gossiping. It was Oikawa who he had to keep an eye on. A very watchful eye. Although to give him credit he had kept the secret for a few years, a major accomplishment for the teen.

“So you going to sneak in his room while Kenma is sleeping and fuck the shit out of him?” Oikawa asked, pushing himself further next to Iwaizumi so he was basically on his lap, with one arm loops around his waist.

“Tooru, please behave.” Iwaizumi sighed.

“Or what, you’ll spank me?” His boyfriend challenged smug smile on his face. Iwaizumi glared at him with his mouth in a deep frown.

“Before you guys fuck on the table; can we please go back to the original conversation?” Kuroo pleaded. Oikawa rolled his eyes and shifted his body back towards Kuroo.

“Why don’t you just fuck him?” He suggested, hand slipping down Iwaizumi’s thigh under the table. The male jerked slightly, pressing his lips into a tighter line as he tried his best not to react. That would give Oikawa satisfaction.

“Because he is twenty years older than me and my best friend’s dad,” Kuroo replied. As if that wasn’t obvious enough. He knew Kenma would hate him if he ended up sleeping with him, he would find it weird if he told him about liking the guy’s dad. He needed to stop this fantasy and get a boyfriend his own age. Like he hadn’t tried that before. He sighed again, dropping his head on the table.

Oikawa had moved his hand from the inside of Iwaizumi’s thigh and pushed it down into his boxers, wrapping a firm hand around the half-hard shaft. With his other hand, he reached down to the soft curve of flesh and gripped it tightly.

“Oikawa, are you grabbing my ass?” Iwaizumi whispered.

“Can you blame me?” Oikawa replied, increasing the pressure around the other boy’s cock.  The boy jerked a bit, cursing his actions as he saw the smirk that was growing on Oikawa’s face.

“You’ll just have stop liking him. You don’t even know if he is gay.” Iwaizumi stated, shifting his body to move his thighs away from Oikawa’s grasp. The teen moved his hands further up, resting on Iwaizumi’s clothed cock with a subtle smile plastered on his face.

“If he is, though?” Kuroo asked. _‘I know he’s gay. I watched him get fucked by a volleyball coach. If only you guys knew.’_ He sighed softly at the same time that Iwaizumi made a distressed moan. Oikawa had now moved his hands into his boyfriend’s briefs, slowly rubbing the large member with long fingers.

“I can’t wait for this to be buried inside me.” Oikawa whispered against the shell of Iwaizumi’s ear, tightening his grip along with his words, “Or do you want to switch today? I would love to have you begging for my cock.” Kuroo cleared his throat, eyes flickering between the couple.

“You need to lower your voice.” He stated, causing Iwaizumi to blush at his comment, “Anyway, I’m going to go and I’ll update you on what happened.”

“Bye Tetsu.” Oikawa waved with his free hand and with his other began to tease Iwaizumi’s slit. He groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“I hate you.” He grumbled.

~

Kuroo had met up with Kenma later that day, anxiety building up as they reached his house.

“Your dad’s going to be home, right?” Kuroo asked as Kenma was unlocking the door.

“Yeah. He won’t bother us, though. He said we could order pizza.” Kenma replied, turning the key and opening the door. He stood aside, letting Kuroo enter first before shutting the door behind him.

“I’m home,” Kenma stated, slipping off his shoes. Kuroo followed his lead, leaving his sneakers beside the pile of other shoes. The taller teen followed his best friend as they walked up the hall, only to be fronted by the man himself. Kuroo inhaled sharply as his eyes rested on Kei. The man looked even better than when Kuroo had last seen him. It was obvious that the man was working out, maybe to catch some one’s eyes. His hair was brushed neatly like always and the shirt he was wearing was snug against his biceps. Kuroo was in heaven.

“Hello, Mr. Tsukishima.” Kuroo greeted, hoping that his outrageously hard dick was not showing through his pants.

“Hello, Kuroo.” He responded, nodding at the boy, “Kenma I need you to go out and buy me a couple of things.” He walked closer, handing Kenma a sheet of paper with some things scribbled on it. Kenma nodded and turned to head back towards the door. Kuroo went to follow him but a hand on his elbow stopped him. He felt his heart skip a beat as he turned to look back at Kenma’s dad.

“You’re strong, right?” Kei asked, earning a nod from Kuroo, “I’ll borrow Kuroo while you’re out, Kenma.” The teen nodded, not even protesting before leaving the house. Meanwhile, Kuroo was having an inner meltdown at the fact he was alone with the man he wanted to fuck badly. He smiled awkwardly as the older man led him to his study.

“Can you get on the other side of this desk?” He asked,” I want to move it over there.” He gestured his head to the left, where a massive space was. Kuroo nodded at him, moving to the other side of the desk.

“Alright. On the count of three.” Kei instructed, hooking his hands under the desk. He counted to three and they both lifted it. It way so much heavier than it looked but Kuroo tried not to show that he was struggling. Kei sure didn’t look like he was. They placed it down where Kei wanted it, pushing it into place.

“Are you rearranging your office?” Kuroo asked, dusting his hands on the fabric of his pants.

“Yes. I wanted to see the view when you fuck me on this desk.” Kei answered, moving so he was sitting on top of the desk.

“W-what?” The teen stuttered, the blood rushing to his cheeks.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me. Or perhaps you want me to fuck you.” Kei replied, voice low and going straight to Kuroo’s growing arousal. The older male spread his legs suggestively, beckoning Kuroo to come closer. Kuroo stepped forward, biting his lip. This man was the object of his sexual fantasies for the past three years and now he was in front of him, inviting Kuroo to fuck him. Kei hooked his fingers on around the belt loops and tugged Kuroo forward, slotting him in-between his thighs.

“You look like you are pretty experienced. Girls are probably all over you.” Kei murmured, moving one hand to the base of Kuroo’s neck. He pulled him closer, joining lips in a quick kiss. They pulled back, Kuroo’s mouth spreading into a grin before pulling back into another kiss. To be honest, Kuroo had little experience in terms of sex. None actually. He had been too focused on his massive crush on Tsukishima Kei. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kei, pulling him flush against himself. The blond haired male snuck his hands down Kuroo’s side, resting them on his hips.

“I’ve always wondered if you had a big dick,” Kei whispered into the shell of Kuroo’s ear. He blushed as Kei yanked down his pants and underwear.

“Holy fuck.” Kei breathed, reaching out to stroke the erection. Kuroo never thought that he was that “big” but something about it impressed Kei and he was sort of happy. He reached down into a drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and tossing it to Kuroo.

“Come on,” Kei urged, spreading his legs wider. Kuroo nodded, pouring some lube over two of his fingers. Kei tugged his own pants down to his thighs, bring his fingers down to trace around his puckered hole. Kuroo swallowed nervously, bringing his fingers down to meet Kei’s and pushed them away. He replaced them with his own fingers and pushed one into the knuckle. Kuroo added another and began to scissor them against Kei’s tight walls. The older male let his head tip back, low moans falling from his plump lips.

“We don’t have a lot of time.” Kei moaned, pushing himself back on Kuroo’s fingers, “Hurry up.” Kuroo nodded, moving legs his hips so his cock lined up with Kei’s hole. He couldn’t help but grin like an idiot as he pushed in, relishing the feeling. He stayed still for a while trying not to cum straight away and ruin his opportunity. Kei’s long wrapped around Kuroo’s waist, locking them together. He grinned at the boy as he rolled his hips, earning a small grunt from the teen.

“You going to move?” Kei asked, moving his body forward so a small part of Kuroo slipped out. Kuroo was in a daze, blindly following any instruction that left Kei’s mouth. He pulled back out slowly before thrusting back in, burying himself to the hilt. The older male let out a low moan, feeling the burn and stretch from the young boy’s massive dick. Kuroo felt his self-control snap and soon eh was thrusting back forth wildly. Kei’s walls were warm and wet from the lube, allowing Kuroo to build up to his release faster than he wanted to. He didn’t know if Kei was about to reach his own release, so he switched his angle, trying to find the spot that would make him fall apart. He leant forward, claiming Kei’s lips in a long, passionate kiss. He traced his tongue around Kei’s bottom lip, silently urging him to open his mouth. Kei must have got his message because soon his mouth was open and had his tongue exploring Kuroo’s mouth.

“Kei,” Kuroo moaned against his lips, snapping his hips forcefully. The blond male finally fell apart, indicating that his sweet spot had been touched. His walls convulsed around Kuroo’s cock as he came, seed spurting out in ribbons, coating Kei’s shirt.

Kei’s orgasm coaxed out Kuroo’s, causing him to cum inside as he groaned loudly, almost kneeling over at the intensity of it. Kuroo kissed Kei again as he came down from his high, biting his lip playfully.

“I’m home!” Kenma called out, the sound of a door being shut following his voice. Kuroo jumped back, mind becoming clear as he looked down at both of their naked halves. He just fucked his best friend’s dad.


End file.
